


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by Uke08



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chris Evans has a different OFC to fall for, Dom!Sebastian, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I mean look at the tags, I swear there is plot in this, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Protective Sebastain, Rating is rated M for you know what reasons, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sebastian likes to go down if you know what I mean, Sebastian likes to make the woman feel out of this world before his release, Slightly Dom!Sebastian, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eventual chris evans/ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica was working one day when she gets a call from a man who wanted to order pizza. His friend in the background sounded drunk and excited about something. Finally when she asked for a name, the man in the background said into the phone 'Winter Boo Bear'. Sorry my summary sucks. {Sebastian Stan/OFC} {Chris Evans/OFC} Chris has a different girl to fall for. Sebastian doesn't like to share his woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

“Erica!” Called my coworker when she rushed into the backroom of the gas station.

I looked up from my sink, where I was cleaning the dishes. I saw she had a phone in her hand and I sighed, knowing it was a pizza order. Why must I work at a gas station that sells pizza?

Before I grab the phone, I dried my hands. “Thank you for calling. This is Erica. How may I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. Hi.” I heard this guy say and then he whispered to someone he was with. “I’d like to order two large pizzas, please.”

“Okay, let me go get my pen and paper.” I said and I rushed over to the desk. “Okay, what would you like on your first pizza, Sir?”

“I’d like a combo pizza. Oh, and uh can that be without black olives?” The man asked.

“Yes, Sir. Did you want extra sauce or cheese?” I ask as I write down his order.

“Normal amount of sauce and…yeah I’ll take extra cheese, please.” I noted to myself that his voice was very soft and velvet like.

“Okay, and for your next pizza?” I ask politely and couldn’t help but giggle when I heard his friend in the back ground sounding excited about something.

“Sorry about my friend. He’s…something.” The man said in the phone.

“It’s okay. Whatever he’s excited for then good for him. I wish I was in that mood.” I bit my lip. “Sorry, that was…um…anyways, your second pizza, Sir?”

“Uh, a taco pizza.” He answered me.

“And would you like the Doritos on the pizza or in the bag in the box?” I ask and I heard him laugh at something.

“Right now I’d like Dorito to calm the hell down…”

Dorito? My mind flashed to Chris Evans. “Sir?”

“Sorry, yes just put it on the pizza please.” He seemed distracted when he answered. “No extra anything.”

“Okay, and can I have your number?” I asked.

“Whoa, she’s already asking for your number!” The man in the background shouted happily.

The man before sighed. “I’m sorry, you’re on speaker.” He told me his number and I wrote it down.

“And may I ask for your name please?” I ask politely again. I hated how long this was taking.

“Winter Boo Bear!” The excited man shouted.

“Chris!” The man on the phone whined out. “You’re drunk. Sit the fuck down and shut up.”

Chris? Dorito? Winter Boo Bear? No fucking way.

“Okay, so your pizzas will be done in about twenty minutes.” I said into the phone.

“Oh, okay. Thank you, miss.”

“No problem…Winter Boo Bear.” I snorted into the phone and I heard him laugh.

“Did you write that as my name?” He asked with a laugh.

“Maybe.” I said, feeling slightly giddy. Could this be Sebastian Stan?

“Well, Winter Boo Bear will see you in twenty minutes.” I could tell he was smiling and it made me smile. I couldn’t help but wonder if he knew that I knew about the Dorito and Winter Boo Bear thing. “Bye.”

“Bye.” I said and hung up.

Holy shit. That had to of been him. No, wait why the hell would it be him? I’m live in a state that gets no Hollywood action whatsoever. I looked down at the paper. Could this be his cell number?

I waited by the counter for Winter Boo Bear to show up for his pizzas. I was adjusting my shirt when I saw someone approach the counter. He wore a dark grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black cap, and black sunglasses. It didn’t take long for me to know for sure that this man was Sebastian. I know those lips anywhere, not to mention that chin.

“Winter Boo Bear?” I asked with a grin.

He took his sunglasses off and tucked them in his shirt collar. “That’s me.” He said and I couldn’t help but feel faint.

Yep, that was really him. Did gravity shut off? Because I feel like I am floating in the air.

I saw him bite his lip. Fuck him. “You know me, don’t you?”

My voice was nowhere to be seen or heard. I nodded in response and he smiled his pouty lip smile. I want to bite that bottom lip.

“So, you know my friend Dorito?” I nodded again. “Cat got your tongue?”

I shook my head. “Winter Boo Bear did.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise. I don’t think he was expecting my answer. “Well, too bad for you. You’re not getting it back.” He stuck out his delicious tongue.

I gaped at him. Was he flirting with me? “And what do I need to do to get it back?”

“Starters…I’d like my pizzas…and second I’d like to hang out sometime.” I froze and my eyes widened. “I know, I know. You don’t understand why I’m saying this. Don’t think of it as a…sex thing. I’m not like that.” He took his pizzas from my frozen hands. When did I pick the pizzas up? “You’re a very interesting woman…I’d like to get to know you.”

“I guess I do have you at a disadvantage. I know more about you than what you do of me…” I trailed off.

“So I guess it’s twenty questions for you.” He smiled a cat like smile. “Did you keep that paper with my number?”

“I…haven’t thrown it away yet.” I mumbled sheepishly.

“Well, promise me you won’t let anyone get my number and…you can add it in your phone. I’m free…” He made a scrunched up thinking face. “Tomorrow…Thursday…uhh Friday night and next Monday. That’s all I know so far.”

Okay, today is Tuesday. “I get off tonight at eight. I work Friday, and Saturday. I get off work at ten at night Friday.” I looked down sheepishly.

“Let’s text each other. I got to go feed the Meatball.” He held out his soft looking hand. Sheepishly I took it into mine and he brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I couldn’t help but be insecure then. My hands had to have smelled like plastic because of the gloves I wore when I made his pizzas. “Talk to you later…Erica I think it was?”

I nodded. “Erica Ann Madison.” I greeted and he gave me a warming smile.

“Cheesy as it sounds…it’s a beautiful name. Text me, Erica.” He said and turned to go to the front counter to pay for his pizza.

I grabbed the paper with his number on it and looked over to see if he was still here. I took out my phone after making sure no one could see it.

 **Erica [2:31pm]:** _‘I have you in my phone as Winter Boo Bear. I hope you don’t mind, Sir. :)’_

I looked up when I heard his phone ding. My heart felt like it stopped. It really was his number! I waved bye to him when he walked out, giving me a bye nod.

I walked into the backroom and started to do the dishes again. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking a dry towel, I dried my hands.

 **Winter Boo Bear [2:36pm]:** _‘What should I have you be? Pizza lady? :P’_

 **Erica [2:38pm]:** _‘Nervous Lady That Doesn’t Know How To Speak, more likely.’_

 **Winter Boo Bear [2:41pm]:** _‘I’ll just stick to your pretty name.’_

 **Winter Boo Bear [2:43pm]:** _‘Ah, Erica…it’s weird how that rolls off my tongue so sweetly.’_

 **Winter Boo Bear [2:50pm]:** _I’m sorry if that came off creepy…forgive Boo Bear? :(_

_I smiled at the text and quickly replied back._

**Erica [2:52pm]:** _I’m sorry, I was busy being wet. Ahem…from washing dishes. :P Boo Bear is forgiven but I think he should take Erica out for ice cream on the first hang out…thingy._

 **Winter Boo Bear [2:59pm]:** _…You almost got me. I was so close to texting you back without reading more saying ‘didn’t invite me?’ Maybe that would have crossed the line…Also ice cream sounds fine with me.’_

 **Erica [3:02pm]:** _Trust me when I say…there’s no line there. Lol I wish I was this confident in real life when I was talking to you. I am more outgoing when you get to know me better. Texting makes me feel more…comfortable. I’m sorry, I’m weird._

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:11pm]:** _You’re completely fine. I understand._

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:12pm]:** _Just try to keep in mind that I am weird too. You’re weirdness and mine…we should be fine._

 **Erica [3:14pm]:** _Back to ice cream. Can we get some tomorrow?_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:15pm]:** _I’d love to...actually…can I see you tonight as well?_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:15pm]:** _Sorry, I don’t mean to come off as desperate. :/_

 **Erica [3:30pm]:** _Tonight would be perfect anyways. I would have to walk home…so…you can give me a ride back home after we hang out? :)_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:32pm]:** _You walk?_

 **Erica [3:33pm]:** _Yeah. I don’t have a car or a diver’s license. I’m kinda scared to drive. I know lame but oh well. :P_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:35pm]:** _If you’d like…I mean I’ll be here for a month or so…would you like me to give you rides?_

 **Erica [3:36pm]:** _And get rid of my one hour workout? :P Sure! Sounds good to me!_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:39]:** _It’s an hour walk?! Geez…your feet must get sore after a while. :/_

 **Erica [4:40pm]:** _Oh, Boo Bear you have no idea._

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:40]:** _I may not be an expert, but I can massage your feet for you. If you would like._

 **Erica [4:42pm]:** _Oh, no…I couldn’t ask that. Plus I bet my feet smell after a long day. XD Maybe after a shower or something. :P_

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:44pm]:** _Is that an invitation to shower with you? ;)_

 **Erica [4:46pm]:** _Mind out of the gutter, Stan. :P_

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:47pm]:** _Stan? So I’m Stan when I am in trouble? ;)_

 **Erica [4:48pm]:** _Yes._

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:48pm]:** _You’re fun. I like playing this game with you._

 **Erica [3:49pm]:** _What game? :P_

 **Erica[3:49pm]:** _You are distracting me from working, Stan. Please stop bothering me._

 **Erica [3:50pm]:** _;)_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:51]:** _I have a complaint, Ma’am._

 **Erica [3:55pm]:** _What?_

 **Winter Boo Bear [3:58pm]:** _You’re not here to enjoy pizza and watch Captain Dumbass be drunk._

 **Erica [4:00pm]:** _CAPTAIN DUMBASS OMG PLEASE_

 **Erica [4:00pm]:** _I’m dying send help XD_

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:02]:** _Do you need CPR? ;)_

 **Erica [4:04pm]:** _Oh…oh…okay that’s how it’s going. Fuck you too, Stan. :P I’ll talk to you later. Remember…eight o’clock. :)_

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:09pm]:** _Fuck me? Well, that was rude, Miss Madison. I shall punish you for your rudeness. :P_

 **Erica [4:14pm]:** _Later, Stan. :P You need to stop making me distracted…I have to work and now all I can think about is eight o’clock needs to be here now._

I quickly started to do my work. Finally it was almost six. I decided to look at my phone to see if he texted me back at all. I had one from my sister and one from Sebastian. I read is first.

 **Winter Boo Bear [4:18pm]:** _Sorry, I’m…I need to stop doing that. I’m interested in you as you can tell. I’m trying to not make it seem like I want you in bed. I mean I do but I uh…yep! Eight o’clock…got it!_

My heart sank. I didn’t want him to think I thought he only wanted to sleep with me. I quickly texted him back but then had to go back to work. Please let eight o’clock hurry up!

 **Erica [5:57pm]:** _You didn’t make me feel or think that way at all. This is just fun and playful, I think harmless, flirting. I enjoy this a lot. I only hope you do as well. By the way, I should mention my basic information to you when we first hang out. Include that in your twenty questions. Sorry that this was a long text, I just wanted you to know I don’t think that at all. :) See you at eight!_

**A/N: Okay so…what do you think? I have wanted to write this pairing for quite some time now. Please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

I had just got off work. I took off my red polo, wearing a dark grey tank top that I had on under the red polo. I sighed at the thought of how I was dressed. I wish I could go home, pick something nice out, and then hang with Sebastian.

I heard my phone vibrate and I took a look at the preview.

 **Winter Boo Bear [7:58pm]:** _I’m here. :)_

I walked out of the gas station quickly, I wasn’t going to wait Sebastian mother fucking Stan wait. I still couldn’t believe that this was even real. I looked over to my left and then my right. I spotted a dark grey, new, and I think cool. I’m not much of a car person. I only know the company names, not the name of the car.

I walked to the door of his passenger side, opening it, and guided my ass to the leather seat of his car. It smelled new inside.

“How was work?” I heard Sebastian ask.

I turned my head and had to remember how to talk and what words were. “It was okay. There was this guy who kept bugging me. Ugh…”

“Sounds like an asshole.” He grinned as he spoke, playing along with me.

“Yes, he’s such an asshole.” I rolled my eyes. “So where are we going to go, Sir?” I asked when I buckled up.

“I was thinking dinner, but...you probably would want to change your clothes for that. I know how bothering it is wearing work clothes. So, anything you want to do will be fine with me.” He started to back up, looking both ways before.

“The parks don’t close until ten, so would you like to go walking around?” My voice sounded unsure. “Sorry, I’m not used to…hanging out with people besides my sister.”

“You would be okay with going to a park with a stranger?” He asked as he drove to the parking lot exit.

“Take a right here and I’m sorry but…I would totally go to park if that stranger were you. Like I said before, I know you a bit more than you know me. I just thought at the park…we could walk or sit or whatever while getting to know one another.” I shrugged and sighed out. “I’m boring.”

“Nah, the park sounds fun. If you want I could push you on the swing.” Judging by his tone of voice he was teasing me.

“I was thinking about that and going down the slide together, like a train.” He and I laughed together. “Warning, there is a slide that has these bumps on it. Like…” I started to mimic the bumps with my hands. “And you go down it fast. While you’re going down it, you catch some air and then slam down onto the slide. My sister and I call it the surprise butt sex slide.”

Sebastian started to laugh his ass off and put a hand on his knee, slapping it a once. “What the fuck?” He laughed out.

“And the one next to it is called the hip breaker. It goes like this.” I made my hand move in a serpentine shape. “You go down it fast too and your hips slam against the sides. That’s why I call it that.”

“I would love to hear the story of how they came to have these names.” Sebastian wiped away a tear from his eye.

It was nice hearing him laugh. He had such a charming and adorable laugh. It’s one that I could get used to and perhaps listen to it for a long time.

“Well, when I was…oh…sixteen or seventeen- turn right up here. My sister and I walked to this park. We wanted to have a race on the slide. She got onto the butt one and I got onto the hip one. We counted to three and went.” I licked my dry lips before continuing. “Once we were both done, it was a tie; I was crouching a little bit. My sister was holding her ass and we both were laughing and saying ouch. We switched slides after we told one another what the other slide did, because we are smart like that. I went down the butt sex one first and I got more air than what she did. It hurt so fucking bad. I fell to the ground with my hand on my ass.”

The whole time I was telling my story; Sebastian was either chuckling or laughing his tits off.

“She went down the hip slide and she had the same reaction as me when I went down it. It was funny. It was one of them you had to be there moments.” I bit my bottom lip. “You should go down the butt sex one, because…for science.”

“For science? Is this science you speak of your kink?” He stuck his tongue out to the side. “I didn’t know you were into me receiving. I’m going to have to rethink my life choices now.”

“No, I...no!” I was so embarrassed. “No, I just want to watch you…in pain and holding your ass. Okay, that sounded weirder than the kink one. Rewind that, yes it’s a kink.”

“How about this…you go down it and I’ll make your ass feel better after?” And the cat grin came back.

I shook my head. “Calm your Romanian cock, Sebastian.” I replied and thought for a moment. “Oh, take another right up at the stop sign and then a left. It’ll be right there.”

Once we got to the park, I ran to the swing first. I flipped the seat over to look under it for spiders. Then I checked the chain and the area I would be. I _hate_ spiders.

“So, what’s your first question?” I asked as I sat down in the swing.

He sat down in the one next to me, looking over at me. “How old are you?”

I started to get worried. Would my age be a problem? “I’m almost twenty one.” I answered him.

“Wow, you’re not old enough to drink yet!” He said surprisingly. “You’re so young…”

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked and looked over at him.

“No, not really. I mean, I do wish you were a bit older. It’s whatever though.” Boo Bear gave me a slight shrug. “When’s your birthday?”

“It’s about a month away. Believe it or not…my birthday is July Forth.” I said with a beaming smile on my face.

“You’re a fireworks baby.” He chuckled out.

“I like having that birthday, because it’s the same as Steve Rogers.” I started to move my legs slightly, swinging a bit.

“Alright, tell me the basic things.”

“I’m five foot three inches. I wear glasses, as you can tell.” I pointed to my face. “Um…my natural hair color is…dark brown with a hint of red. I dyed my hair burgundy a few days ago. For makeup I just wear eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara mostly. If I’m on a date or going somewhere special then I’ll wear lipstick. I hate foundation…unless I have a zit. I don’t really care much about my completion unless there’s a pimple. Sorry, I like to be lazy about that.” I giggled out.

“You’re not wearing any makeup now, right?” He asked me and I nodded. “I do wonder what you would look like with makeup, but I prefer natural.”

“Aww, is Winter Boo Bear a romantic?” I teased.

Sebastian stood up, walked over to me and bent down. His hands were on the chains of the swing, leaning down so he was close to my face.

“I guess you can say that.” He breathed and I felt his hot air on me.

It took me awhile to come back to Earth. “So, um…anyways…my hair is…naturally curly. It’s like…if I don’t brush it then it’s curly. If I do, then it’s wavy.”

Sebastian stood up and took some of my soft and straightened hair into his hands, letting it guide through his fingers. “I like your hair.” He moved a bit and poked my nose. “Should I push you now?”

“That’s just an excuse to touch my butt.” I smiled up at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

He bent down again, his mouth close to mine. I felt the pit of my stomach ache for him. No, not now. This was supposed to be friendly.

“I think we both know…that I don’t need to make up a silly excuse to touch your ass.” I felt myself lean in a bit but I quickly backed away. “Now, now, calm your American pussy.”

I laughed out loud and poked his belly. “It hasn’t been calm since I found out you called me.”

It looked like he was trying to fight against something, I’m not sure what. He made the decision and pulled me from the swing.

“Let’s go for a walk?” He asked as he held my hand.

I felt my knees shake. How the hell am I supposed to walk with wobbly legs? Fuck me.

“Um, I’m not sure if I can move right now. My legs…are being a bitch.” I explained and held up a finger. “Give me a moment. I need to just calm down.”

Sebastian knew what was wrong with me and I knew he knew that I knew. There’s just a lot of knowing. Once I calmed down, I walked with him as I still held his hand.

His hand was firm, soft, and muscular. He had bigger hands than what I did, so his hand ate mine up. I giggled at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” He asked as he walked together, not really having a destination.

“Your hand is much bigger than mine. I was just thinking about the size difference. That’s all.”

There was a moment of silence between us; I feared that I said the wrong thing. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when he responded to me.

“Is it weird that I like being bigger than you? I like the size difference between us. Honestly, you’re the perfect size.” He sighed and puckered his lips before adding more. “I am the type of guy who likes to be bigger so I can protect whom I am with. Not to mention I like how small you are…so when or if we get to go to bed together, I can snuggle you up in my chest and keep you safe.”

“Sebastian…” I breathed out and let go of his hand. He turned his head too look at me, wondering why I let go. I snaked his arm around my back while having mine around him. “I like that too. I am attracted to you, there’s no denying that. I don’t want to push this though. I want…us to move at our own pace.”

“You like me that way?” He asked with an all teeth showing grin.

My heart melted and I nodded. “It’s so obvious that I do. I mean come on…I forgot how to speak when I met you.”

“That was adorable.” He admitted.

“Well, I’m glad someone found it amusing…”

He took me home later that night. We said our byes and I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach. He could sense something was wrong.

“Erica, what’s wrong?” He asked when I unlocked my door to my home.

“I have this…feeling I won’t see you again. I feel like this is a fantasy or a dream. I’m going to wake up and you will be gone.” I admitted, unable to look at him. “I don’t want you to think I like you just because you’re famous. I honestly had a great time with you.” Finally I turned to face him. “And I’m scared that the happiness in my life will disappear tomorrow.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I mean, I am going back to my hotel. Besides that, I am here.” He touched my hand and held it to his chest. “If you’re afraid that I’m not real, if you are afraid that all of this is just a dream, it’s not. I am real. I am here.”

“It’s hard to believe that when all my life I grew up with men telling me lies. It’s hard to believe that someone like you is real. It’s hard to believe anything is real. There’s nothing special about me and yet you choose to waste your time with me.” I felt a lump in my throat. “Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds? Sebastian Stan is interested in a nobody.”

“You’re not a nobody. You are a young and beautiful woman who has feelings. You have the biggest heart that I have ever met in a woman. I wish you would have faith in me that I will see you soon. I will be here. I am just a text or phone call away.” He guided my hand to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. “I won’t leave you tonight until you tell me you’re okay.”

“I’ve been damaged. There is no fixing me.” I explained. I was about to speak but he cut me off.

“There is nothing I want or need to fix about you. I can’t tell you an answer on why I want to spend time with you. Which by the way, I’m not wasting anything with you.” Sebastian backed me into my door. His hand traced small circles on my cheek. “You’re amazing…”

I smiled up at him, not knowing what else to say. I wish I could believe his words, but it’s hard to. “Thank you…for saying those words. I’ll text you after my shower.” I kissed his cheek and he smiled his charming smile.

“Well, see…I said I’m not going anywhere until you say you’re okay. Don’t lie to me. I know when people lie.”

I looked straight into his eyes as I spoke. “I’m okay, Boo Bear.”

“Good…may I have a hug?” He seemed to be shy about that, weird.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. Damn he’s huge.

His arms snaked around my back, pressing me into his body more. I laid my head on his chest, having my forehead in his neck. Feeling his chin resting on the top of my head, I knew then that he was real. Still I felt like it would all go away. Why would anyone want a broken woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think about my story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

I lay in my bed that night, unable to fall asleep. Looking at the time, I saw it was eleven at night. Unsure if I should send it, I typed up a text message to send to Sebastian.

**Erica [11:03pm]:** _I am unable to fall asleep due to my excitement for tomorrow, not to mention the thrill I had today. I pray that you won’t be in my dreams because your stupid face is starting to get on my nerves. Get out of my head, Sir. :P Sorry if I wake you._

I pushed the orange colored envelope “button” on my touch screen phone. The messaged sent to him and I smiled when I saw I had a text from him a couple minutes later.

**Winter Boo Bear [11:05pm]:** _Ma’am, I apologize for my “stupid face” being in your mind constantly. I will alert the authorities to send help right away. Or…I could help by being there so you can sleep peacefully? :) No you did not wake me. In fact, I am…unable to sleep either._

**Erica [11:08pm]:** _No need to alert anyone. I will just have to put up with your “stupid face” until tomorrow when I see you. How come you can’t sleep? Is your Romanian cock keeping you up? :P My American pussy is doing better now that you’re not touching me._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:12pm]:** _You made me spit out my water._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:12pm]:** _Thanks a lot. :(_

**Erica [11:13pm]:** _Aww, don’t be like that._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:20pm]:** _Sorry, Chris decided he wanted to come over to my hotel room and ask about you. I told him, before I left to get you, that I met you and wanted to know you better._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:21pm]:** _As for your American pussy, I’m sorry that me touching you makes is…what…happy?_

**Erica [11:23pm]:** _Ugh, I can’t believe that this is my life now. I’m sorry, I am a huge admirer. So if I…fan girl over Chris or idk die from being stupid please don’t hate me. I’ve been a fan of him since Fantastic Four (the first movie) came out. Let’s see, it was 2005 when the movie came out? I was in fifth grade. Lol So picture me as a fifth grader seeing a younger version of Chris and going “yessss…” while petting my TV screen. XD I’m sorry for the fan girling…_

**Erica [11:24pm]:** _Yes, you touching me do things to me. Omg I think I just saw your ego boot straight up and hit the moon. Damn! :P_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:27pm]:** _You’re so young…it’s cute. :) Also, I fear your future daughter(s) will be just like you. Oh no. ;) Don’t worry, I won’t hate you. I understand what you mean by being star struck. I did run into a fridge after all…:/_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:29pm]:** _…I’m glad I’m not the only one that has some sort of effect when we touch. You have no idea how badly I wanted to kiss you._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:30pm]:** _I’m sorry if I went too far._

I squirmed a bit when I read his text. Fuck, I want him.

**Erica [11:33pm]:** _You didn’t go too far, Sebastian~ :) I wanted you to kiss me, but like I said…we would be going too fast. I’m used to having relationships running full speed and then plummeting to the ground. If we were to…become something more…I want it to last. Not just a few months._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:41pm]:** _I’m glad you and I are in the same page. I do apologize in advance if…I do make a move. I don’t understand why I am so drawn to you. I really don’t. I’m not one for love at first sight or whatever but…I just feel so drawn to you. When I leave…I know it will be hard to say bye to you. Just thinking about it now makes me…ill. I don’t want it._

**Erica [11:42pm]:** _Then don’t leave me. I’m not saying “take me with you” I’m just…idk._

**Winter Boo bear [11:45pm]:** _Trust me…I could see me taking you with me. :P You can stay and keep me warm at night, or the other way around. ;) I don’t ever want you to think I’m in it for sex. That’s something I don’t exactly need right away. Don’t get me wrong…I REALLY want to…_

**Erica [11:47pm]:** _I don’t want you to think I’m only talking to you because you’re famous. I do enjoy you as a person. Yes, I am a fan…but now that I have met you and have gotten to know you…it’s different. You are amazing. That doesn’t cut it but it’s the only word my sleeping mind can make up right now. You are amazing. I too want that as well. Calm your Romanian cock please, I need to sleep. I have a friend only not just friends date tomorrow with a really cute guy. ;)_

**Erica [11:48pm]:** _I think he might kiss me too. Shh, don’t tell!_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:50pm]:** _Omg, you’re just…I don’t even know. I was really happy and was into the whole “you’re amazing” thing and now I can’t stop laughing and I am awkwardly…turned on?_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:51pm]:** _Don’t worry, you’re secret is safe with me and my Romanian cock. Goodnight. :)_

**_Erica [11:52pm]:_ ** _Me too and with that, goodnight! ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter I know, don’t worry…the next one will be longer. :) I mean…I did update twice today…so…give me a break? :P Tell me what you think about their teasing. I would like to hear opinions and maybe suggestions. I want to put in what any of you want in my story. I want any of you to like my story. XD Selfish I know.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

I had my hair up in a messy bun. I hated having my hair on my neck when I woke up. I was in the process of brushing my teeth when I received a picture message from Sebastian. I opened it and almost spit out my toothpaste.

He sent me a picture of him in bed with adorable bed hair. He had one eye open and the other one was squinting, like the light was hurting him. Under the picture there was a text.

**Winter Boo Bear [10:29am]:** _I didn’t want to work out today and I just now woke up. Why does the sun have to hurt me? :(_

I decided to take a picture of myself. I had the toothbrush in my mouth, eyebrows raised, and my messy bun was dropped slightly on the side I leaned towards. I decided, what the hell, this was as good as I was going to get to looking like a normal human being in the state I was in.

**Erica [10:32am]:** _Because you are a vampire. :P And excuse my ugliness btw._

**Winter Boo Bear [10:36am]:** _What ugliness? :)_

**Erica [10:40am]:** _Don’t start romancing me with your Romanian….whatever, Stan._

**Winter Boo Bear [10:43am]:** _I love it when you do that._

**Erica [10:57am]:** _Stop bugging me, I’m trying to decide on an outfit. What should I wear?_

**Winter Boo Bear [10:59am]:** _Honestly, you can wear whatever you want. :) Don’t worry; I’d warn you if I was going to take you somewhere fancy. I am warning you ahead of time, there might be paparazzi._

**Erica [11:06am]:** _So dress and heels it is. Oh and making sure my face and everything looks perfect because ik I’ll be judged. ‘Why is HE with HER?’ ‘Why is SHE so gross?’ Let’s face it, you standing next to me…I’m going to look like a hobo. :P_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:12am]:** _I’m going to spank you if you continue that. Can you just accept that your beautiful, woman? Wear whatever you want. I’m going to just be in jeans and a shirt._

**Erica [11:13am]:** _A tight shirt?_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:15am]:** _Oh no…you’re one of them girls huh? :P_

**Erica [11:15am]:** _I’m sorry, it’s not my fault I swoon over your muscles trying to escape your shirt._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:17am]:** _You just made me face palm irl…I hope you’re happy._

**Erica [11:18am]:** _I couldn’t be any happier than what I am now._

**Winter Boo Bear [11:19am]:** _Is that a challenge? Okay, I accept it. I’m going to make you happier than what you are right now. Just you wait!_

**Erica [11:19am]:** _Bring it on, Boo Bear._

I decided on normal dark blue jeans, light grey tank top, and a plum purple and light grey plaid buttoned up shirt. For my shoes, I just wore my black and white sneakers.

As for my hair, I straightened it like normal. I picked out a lilac scented body spray. For makeup, I put on my normal look. It’s a more natural look. I put light brown on my lids, a champagne colored eye shadow in the corner, and used a shade darker than the brown I used for my lid. I tight lined my top eyelid, drew on black eyeliner just on the top, and then applied mascara.

For my lips, I put on clear chap stick and then applied a small amount of lip gloss. Just to give my lips some pop. I couldn’t believe that I did this. I’m not a professional, but I do watch a lot of makeup tutorials online.

I put my glasses on and then heard my phone go off. It was a normal ringtone. I should change his to a special one.

**Winter Boo Bear [11:53am]:** _I’m outside. Come out when you are ready. :) Btw…Chris wants to meet you today. I hope it’s okay if you meet him today._

**Erica [11:55am]:** _I’m almost done. I got to shut off lights and stuff. OMG yes I’d love to meet him. Before our date or after? Do I call it a date? Btw my sister doesn’t know I met you yet. I know she wouldn’t believe me when I tell her. Would you mind meeting her tonight or whenever? Beware; she’ll be as nervous as I was. She’s not a huge fan but she is shy like I am. :P_

**Winter Boo Bear [11:55am]:** _Sure thing. :)_

I quickly made my way out after telling my sister bye and that I would see her later tonight. I spotted his car and walked over to it. I opened the door and slid in. I turned to look at him after I shut the door and buckled up.

His mouth was slightly opened, like he was gaping at me. Did I have something on my face?

“What?” I asked.

“You did all that…in like…what thirty minutes? It usually takes women hours. I’m impressed. You look really…really good.” He answered me and leaned over, kissing my cheek.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. “Shut up.”

“So, where to? Ice cream or Captain Dumbass?” Sebastian joked as he put his car in reverse and backed out.

Once he had one hand free, I summoned up all the courage I had to reach over and grab his hand. It was lying on his leg. When I grabbed his hand, I guided it to my leg and held it so his hand was circled around my hand.

“Where ever you want to go first.” I answered back.

He gripped my hand tighter in his before he responded. “Honestly, I could sit on the couch and cuddle with you. Nothing to watch or while we watch something, it doesn’t matter.”

“Aww, no ice cream?” I ran my thumb over his hand.

“We can get it after you and Chris meet.” He promised.

We finally made it to the hotel he was staying at. While he was driving, he mentioned that the cast were all in the hotel as well. They each had separate rooms though. I was just meeting Chris Evans though.

The only time Sebastian let go of my hand was to get out of the car, open the hotel door for me, and to unlock his hotel room. Chris was in the room watching TV. According to Sebastian, he gave Chris the second key to his hotel room. Chris did the same thing.

I sheepishly walked behind Sebastian. Chris muted the TV and looked over to my direction and smiled his proud, all teeth showing smile.

Holy fucking shit was he gorgeous in real life.

“Chris, this is Erica.” Sebastian introduced and I made my way to his side.

I smiled shyly and gave him a half wave, unable to look directly at him. I hate myself for being so stupidly shy.

Chris stood up from the couch and walked over to Sebastian and I. He held out his hand for me to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Erica. Sebastian has told me wonderful things about you.” He spoke to me while I weakly shook his hand.

My brain forgot how to respond, hand shake, and just work in general.

“She’s shy at first, Chris. Trust me…when she’s more comfortable she never shuts up.” Sebastian spoke out.

I turned and gave him a playful glare. “Whatever you say, _Winter Boo Bear_.”

Chris let out a loud laugh and grabbed his, yep, left boob. I couldn’t believe it. The man actually does do that. Maybe I should stand on his right side now.

No, no. Bad, Erica.

“Great, I’m sure you two will have fun trying to come up with names for me. I’m going to go sit down.” Sebastian pouted out playfully.

I watched as Sebastian walked away, towards the couch. I looked over to Chris who still had a smile on his face.

“You like him, don’t you?” He said and poked my belly.

Oh no, I spotted his forearms. One of my weaknesses.

“I do…and it’s not because he’s famous. I could care less out that.” I paused for a moment, “I had a wonderful time with him last night and today has been going by so well. Pretty soon I’m going to forget what life was like without him.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Chris scrunched up his nose. “I wish you two the best of luck.”

I gave Chris a warm smile, still unable to process that I was talking to Chris _fucking_ Evans. “Thank you.”

I sat by Sebastian on the couch. Chris sat on his other side, so it was a Sebastian sandwich. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my legs were over his lap, and I snuggled up to him while we watch some sports game. I could care less, but whatever. I didn’t mind.

I felt his hand rub my back. I snuggled into him more. My thumb rubbed against his neck, softly massaging him. His heart started to beat a little faster, letting me know that my touch actually did affect him.

“So, you’re a marvel fan?” Chris asked when a commercial came on.

I leaned over to look at him. “Yes, I am. I don’t consider myself as the ultra fan, but I do watch every marvel movie and read some comics.”

“Who’s your favorite character?” Sebastian asked with a small smile.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. “For Avengers, my favorite character is Captain America. He’s the one I first loved. Then when I would watch the movies I started to spread my love to more characters. My favorite X-Men is Storm. Ever since I was a child I always loved her powers and character. I do like Jean Grey and Charles Xavier.” I bounced a bit. “James McAvoy made me love Charles even more. Though I do love Patrick playing Charles.”

Chris was really into my nerdy conversation. “Okay, here’s a question for you. Which one is your favorite Quicksilver?”

“I love both of them, honestly. Aaron makes a really hot and handsome Quicksilver, not to mention an awesome one too. To me Evan Peters plays him just as well. I can’t choose favorites when I love both the actors and the characters. Although, I do like the look of Aaron as Quicksilver more than Evan Peters, but I still love both.” I could tell how nerdy I was getting so I decided to cool it down a bit. “Sorry, I’m getting way too into it.”

“You’re fine, Erica.” Sebastian assured me while he rubbed my back.

“So, you love Captain America?” Chris said with a mischievous look.

“I love Bucky too!” I replied back with the same smile. “And don’t ask me who is better. I won’t answer that.”

“She shares the same birthday as Steve.” Sebastian told Chris. “Not the same year, of course.”

“You don’t know that.” I said to Sebastian and stuck part of my tongue out at him.

“Well, you look pretty good for your age then. Better than Captain Dumbass.” He pointed to Chris with his thumb while he spoke.

Chris laughed and tapped Sebastian’s arm. “Hey, I’m gonna head out. You two have fun.” He stood up and looked over at me. “It was nice meeting you. I hope I’ll see you soon.” Chris said as he patted the top of my head.

I felt like a kid when he did that.

Once Chris left, I was alone with tall, dark, and pouty lips man. I giggled at the thought.

“What’s funny?” He asked as he put me back in his embrace.

I spoke as I melted into his arms. “Nothing.” I looked up at him and then poked his bottom lip. “You have cute lips. By the way, I have to warn you…I have a lip fetish. Nothing too scary, but I really like yours.”

Sebastian smiled at me. The corner of his eyes crinkling as he did so. He slid his hand down my leg and reached my left foot.

“I have a high heel fetish.” He admitted to me. “I’d love to see you in a pair…and only that on.”

“That could be arranged. I’ll have to go shopping for some. I only have sneakers and one pair of heels that are not even an inch high.” I said as I held up fingers, showing how long the heel is.

I felt him slide a sock off my foot and rub firmly on it. It didn’t hurt when he massaged it, but I was worried that my feet smelled or if they were whatever. I just had no confidence at all.

“You’re really stiff. When did you have a massage last?” He asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

“Never.” I answered. “Well, I mean I do it to myself. I don’t know if you count that.”

“I don’t like that.” He replied and then picked me up in his arms, carrying me to his bedroom. “I want to make you feel good.”

I blushed when I thought about what he said. Did he mean sex?

“Mind out of the gutter. I’m talking about a massage.” I saw a smile play at his lips. “Although that is very tempting, I won’t pressure you.”

Once my feet touched the ground, I looked up at Sebastian. “Do I take my clothes off? I mean…isn’t that what people do when they get a massage?”

“You can if you want. I can turn away and you can cover up with the thin bed sheet.” He said and pointed to his neatly made bed.

“No peeking, Sir.” I said and pointed at him. “Or I’ll have to make you pay for it.”

He took my finger and kissed it. “Don’t tempt me, Ma’am. I’m going to lock the door so no one can come in, even with the key. I’ll be back.”

Once he left the room and shut the door, I took off my clothes. Quickly I hopped into his bed. The only clothing I wore was my panties. Lucky me, I shaved a few days ago. I’m a little prickly, but I don’t think Sebastian is one who cares.

“Is it okay to come in?” Sebastian called from the closed door.

“Yes.” I answered, the word catching in my throat. Stop being nervous.

He walked in and I saw his nostrils flare a bit. I had the bed sheet over my body. The only skin that showed was my arms, shoulders, neck, and face. I was sat up and looking right at him.

I noticed his fists clenched and then relaxed when he started to walk to the bathroom. He came out a few second later with lotion.

“I hope you don’t mind lotion.” He said and held the bottle up.

I shook my head. “I wonder why you don’t already have it by your bed. I mean, last night you seemed like you needed it.” I teased.

His mouth opened slightly and then he smiled. “So, that’s your game.”

He put the bottle on the nightstand by me. Never taking my eyes off him or his off me, he took his shirt off. My brows rose as I admired his wonderful body.

“Oh my god…” I breathed out in a whisper.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and tossed his shirt to the side. “I hope you don’t mind, I also want to be in my underwear too. It’s not fair that I have to be in uncomfortable clothes and you’re not.” His lips twisted into a dark smile.

When he was just in his boxers, I avoided my eyes from looking down. Finally an idea popped into my head. I reached under the blankets and took off my panties. When they were off, I brought them out from the bed and showed him that they were off.

His chest rose as he saw my underwear. “Not fair…” He mumbled out.

I tossed my panties at him and he caught them. “I never play fair, Stan. Especially not with you.”

He put them down on the ground and got onto the bed. “Might want to roll over onto your belly, Ms. Madison. I need to massage your back.”

“I prefer if you massaged my front first.” I replied back and gave him a shrug. “But okay.” I rolled over and laid on my belly.

“You have a beautiful back…” He murmured while he brushed my hair off my back, exposing it more.

I felt the heat between my thighs. Fuck, I need him now.

He put lotion on his hands and started to massage my back. Oh, his hands were like magic. The knots I had were on fire when he touched them. It was like he was melting away all the pain and tension in my back.

“You’re testing my will power, Erica.” I heard Sebastian say.

“What do you mean?” I asked, not fully understanding.

“You’re moaning a bit...”

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry.” I said honestly. “I didn’t know I was. You’re really good at this.”

“Oops, I forgot.” He said and I felt movement behind me. I spotted him throwing his underwear to the floor.

Sebastian Stan is naked, on top of me, and massaging me. Oh, _and_ I am naked too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the lack of words last chapter. :) I hope you guys are ready, because next chapter is going to make you have feels. :P


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

I could feel the sexual tension in the room that was from Sebastian and I. I knew this was all silly. Why not just go at it?

I just didn’t want to yet. I just met him. Also, I do have to admit that there is part of me that fears he’ll never speak to me again once it’s over. He gave me no reason to feel that way. I just do. It’s not the top five reasons why I won’t sleep with Sebastian yet.

“Where do you want me to massage next?” He asked as he bent down, kissing my naked shoulder.

My skin reacted to his feathery kiss by getting goose bumps. He was so gentle with me. I think he feared that he would hurt me since I’m so tiny and he’s beefed the fuck out. For real, his arms are bigger than my thighs I think.

“I want to massage you.” I said and turned my head and body a bit to look at him.

My breasts were covered by my arm. I couldn’t see his crotch because the blanket was folded and in the way. Ugh.

“This isn’t about me. It’s your day, you deserve to feel good.” Sebastian said sweetly.

“Then get under the blanket with me and hold me. I enjoyed that on the couch.”

He hesitated for a second before responding to me. “We are both naked.”

“Yes, we are.”

“What if-…”

“I don’t care. If it happened it happens. I’m not asking you to have sec with me. I’m asking for you to hold me, if it does happen then so what? Are you willing? Because I am.” I rolled onto my back, moving my arm so I was showing my breasts to him.

Sebastian didn’t look at my breasts. I could tell he was trying to watch my eyes or mouth. It was sweet how he wanted to respect our choice on moving things at our pace.

“Okay.” He agreed and moved to my side.

I got a glimpse of his shaft, but I averted my gaze. Whoa, he had those amazing muscles that were like lines pointing to his crotch. I don’t know what they are called, but wow.

He brought my back to his chest, pressing his body behind me. I felt it. His cock wasn’t rock hard, but it was there. Sliding his hand up my body, he brought it to my chest. His hand was between my breasts and just rested his hand on my breast bone.

I took his hand and kissed it gently. He replied with a feather kiss to the back of my neck. The breath from his mouth touched my skin along with his lips. It was almost my undoing.

“Before anything continues, I need to know…where you stand.” He said softly against my lips.

“What do you mean?” I asked, not really all there.

“I don’t want to have sex with you until you’re ready. I also…would like it if we were dating if we finally had sex.” He answered me.

I turned my head and felt his hand slide against my skin to my breasts. It wasn’t his intention to do so. It only moved because I moved.

“I’d like that too. I must warn you…because of my past I tend to get slightly jealous. I know you’re an actor. You might end up getting kissing or sex scenes, that’s fine. The fans might make me jealous.” I saw him frown. “It’s nothing you did, I promise. Like I said…it the reason for this is because of my past. I know I shouldn’t bring the past up to the now, but it’s hard when I put up with the emotional abuse my ex gave me.”

“What did he do?” His tone of voice was raw with emotion, like he was going to protect me from anyone.

“He had a child with someone else. I took care of the child when he and I dated. We were together for two years. I didn’t mind taking care of her.” I smiled at the memory and my voice was soft and soothing. “She was my world. I loved her like my own daughter.” My tone changed back to normal. “However, when he would go out with his friends…I would stay home watching her. He did tell me he went out with boys and girls. I didn’t care, as long as he was safe and didn’t cheat on me.”

I suddenly got distracted by his lips parting. He noticed me stopping and knew what was wrong with me.

“Focus, Erica.” He smiled and gave me a small kiss on my nose.

“Right…anyways, one day he wanted a picture of him and his daughter on his phone. He handed me his phone and I took a picture of them. He had one of them old phones that when you took a picture the picture would go away. So then you would have to go to the gallery and find the picture, you know?”

He nodded, understanding what I was saying. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, I went to go find the picture and…there were pictures in his phone. Of naked women, of him and women, of his dick, and with women on his dick or kissing him. I…confronted him about it and he finally admitted to me that he had been cheating on me the whole two years we were together.” I looked away from his face, feeling embarrassed. “I was stupid and told him that I still wanted to be with him. Honestly, I just stayed because of his daughter. Two weeks went by and he broke up with me. He told me that he didn’t love me anymore, but I could stay and live with him until I could move.”

“Is this why you have trust issues?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“He and my father are the reasons I do. My father isn’t a good man towards women. You get the picture.” I explained and bit my bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I ruined our cute moment.”

“No, you didn’t ruin anything.” Sebastian said and got on top of me. “I may not be the perfect man; I may not make you happy at times. I promise to try though. I promise I won’t cheat on you. I guess what I’m saying is…I want to try with us being together. I want you to be happy. Please, be my girlfriend?”

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing him to my lips. I kissed him with everything I had and he returned the kiss, knowing my answer. I knew then that Sebastian has won me over. How pathetic was I? I just met the guy and I’m already wishing to be with him forever. Maybe he could fix me after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, they are finally together! :D


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

On the next day I saw Sebastian, we decided to go to the beach. I wasn’t really into going but he knew my weakness.

“What do you think?” He asked when he stepped out of the bathroom with just his swim trunks on.

Oh. My. God.

“Musc-…Good, you look good.” I corrected myself and mentally kicked myself. “Sebastian, I don’t have a cute swimsuit. Mine is like…millions of years old.” I cringed.

“How is it holding together if it’s that old?” He teased. “Come on, for me?”

I sighed and got up, taking my swimsuit with me. “It’s not going to be sexy at all. It’s a one piece.”

I came out of the bathroom minutes later. My bathing suit I wore was navy blue with a white bow on my chest. It kind of reminded me of a sailor suit, but not really. The straps tied around my neck.

“Wow…” Sebastian breathed out and stood up. He walked over to me and tugged at my white bow. “You’re very sexy right now.” He gave me a cheeky grin.

“Shut it, Stan.” I said and tapped his chest. Oh my god muscles! “I think you should burn all your shirts and ever wear tops…”

He raised his eyebrow at me. “Oh?”

“Yeah, they just get in the way and I like this.” I trailed my finger up his ab line. “I guess if you have to wear shirts…at least show off your forearms. They are my one true weakness.”

Sebastian let out a laugh and poked my forehead. “You’re making me blush. Stop.” He took my hand and led me to the living room. “Do you want sunblock on now or later?”

“At the beach. I don’t like the oily feeling I get.” I frowned at the thought.

Sebastian grabbed the beach bag and towels. “Okay let’s go.”

Once we got to the beach all eyes were on us. People knew him and were confused about why he was with me. I’m glad that they gave us our space though.

I put my towel down on the sand and laid on my back. “Can you put it on now before I turn into bacon?”

Sebby let out a laugh and sat over me. He untied my swimsuit and squirted sunblock on my back. It was cold.

I let out a yelp and squirmed a bit. “That was cold.” I whined out.

“You’re just hot.” He teased and slid his hand over my back. “You’re so pale. Do you ever leave your house?”

“No.” I answered without hesitation. “Unless it’s for work or important stuff.”

After he smeared sunblock on me, it was his turn. He was on his belly and I sat on his butt. He had a very cushiony butt.

I drew a smiley face on his back and then a heart. “Can I leave it like that so you can get a weird tan?”

“What did you draw on me? A dick?”

“That’s Chris, not me.” I joked. “It’s a smiley face and a heart.”

“That would be hard to explain. Bucky having a weird tan line of a smiley face and a heart.”

“You’re going to have a shirtless scene?” I asked excitedly and smeared the sunblock over him.

“Maybe. I can’t tell you if I am or not.”

“Okay, turn around. I need to do your chest.” I ordered.

I stood up and he rolled over. I was waiting for him to sit up but he didn’t.

“Aren’t you going to do my chest?” He asked.

“Sorry, I thought you were going to sit up.”

“No, I want you to sit on me again.” A wicked smile appeared on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Accepting the challenge, I got on top of him, having his crotch under me, and my legs were on either side of him.

I squirted sunblock on both nipples and laughed when he gave me a ‘what the fuck’ look. I shrugged and ran my hand over his torso.

“You’re so beefed out. What the fuck did you do?” I asked and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“You are such a dork. I love it.” His hands were on my hips now.

As I was putting sunblock on him, I felt something harden under me. I blushed when I noticed it was his cock.

“Sebastian.” I scolded, but didn’t move from him.

“Okay, come on. You totally have a lady boner for me right now.” He poked my belly. “Admit it.”

“Yeah, but mine is unnoticeable if I stand. If I get off of you…” I looked around and noticed a lot of people staring at us.

“Looks like you’re going to have to stay up there until it goes away.”

“You’re such an ass.” I sighed out, amusement was in my tone.

“And you love it.”

I nodded and admitted that he was right. “I do, there’s no denying that.”

After sometime his boner went away. I got off him and he got up, picking me up with him, and ran out to the water.

I screamed in delight and excitement at first, until I reached the water. I hissed and bowed away from the water, getting closer to him.

“Sebastian!” I scolded again, clinging to him.

That didn’t stop him. He kept going into the water, taking me with him. My legs and arms were now wrapped around him. I giggled at the thought.

“Are you having fun?” He asked me, our bodies were covered to our shoulders in water.

“I am.” I giggled out and leaned up to kiss him.

He ran his hand down my back and over my butt. Taking my bottom lip in between his teeth, he tugged at it and let it pop back into place.

“Oh no…” He groaned out.

“What?” And there it was again. “Oh, hi Mr. Boner.” I greeted as I looked down between us.

Sebastian face palmed himself and laughed. “Mr.…Boner?”

“Yes, Mr. Boner.”

He ran a free hand over my cheek and shook his head. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Waiting.” I answered with a small shy smile.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s okay. I knew you had taken a wrong turn here and there.” I teased.

“You have no idea how true that is.” He laughed and kissed me tenderly.

Would this work between us? Him and I? Would distance be a problem? I don’t want him to go and I know I can’t just up and live with him. We would have to talk about it when that time comes. I’m not going to just stay at home and be a bum while he works hard. I’m not like that.

**A/N: I’m going to be updating once a month with all of my stories. There will be a story here and there that will be updated more than others because I’m trying to complete them. I’m writing like 10 stories at once. I didn’t think it would be a problem, but it is. Please have patience. I’m sorry for the long wait. :( I hope this chapter wasn’t horrible.**


End file.
